summervocabfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentences
Our Vocabulary Word Sentences ***''Reminder: Please use capital letters at the start of each sentence and the proper punctuation at the end!*** Anonymous - i got an anoymous letter in the mail on friday(kyle) Anxious - The teacher told the students that they should not be anxious about their final exams. The teacher said that all the students had been working so hard that they had nothing to worry about! (Mr. Gumpper) 'Boycott - What is something that you might refuse to do, to use, or to buy in order to create more fairness and equality?' 'Compassion - If the relative of one of your friends had just passed away, what would you say to them to show compassion? ''' Confident - I am so confident that I will pass summer school (Imanol) Conscience - My conscience said no because i was doing the bad thing in class. (Imanol) Considerate - How can you show that you are considerate when you are visiting a friend's or relative's house? my cousin is because he helped my grand mother to cross the big sreet to the store. Contribute -My cousin went to donation to contribute some of his money to the poor.(Imanol) Culprit - The man next door was a culprit because he steels from diffrent places.(Melvin) Dawdling - My friend is dawdling with his homework because he does'nt know the answer to the question. (Imanol) Defiant - What is a situation in which you would refuse to follow someone's directions? Denied -I denied to do my homework because it was hard.(Imanol) Desegregation - Why is desegregation important? Distant - When is a time when you feel like you are far apart from other people? Eccentric - Who is somebody you know who is unusual or does strange things? Emulate - When is a time when you wanted to copy or be like somebody else? A good time emulate is in class when you do not want to do work and you see some else doing there work that a good time to emulate someone.(Imanol) Executed - Do you think it should be ok to execute people who have committed terrible crimes? No,because if someone committed a crime and the police killed the that guy it will not be fair.(Imanol) Guaranteed - Did you ever promise somebody else that something would happen? Hostile - Is there a situation when it is ok to be hostile? Hyperbole - i use a hyperbole when no one is paying attention. (Millenia) Imitate - Have you ever tried to copy how somebody speaks? Inquiry - When is a time when you have done a lot of research or asked a lot of questions? In science when we do lab our class ask alot of questions to make shore we understand the lab. Juvenile - my big brother is being a juvenile kid because he was playing with a 3 year old littel toy around the house. (Millenia) Mercy - When is it important to show mercy to somebody? Mumbled - Ariana mumbles when there is a crowdof eyes staring at her.(Melvin) Patient - when am in the dentist i have to be patient so they can call my name and i can get my teeth checked. (Millenia) Pedestrian - i am a pedestrian person because i have to walk after school to my ants house wich is wich is also good . (Millenia) Peon - Why would it be an insult to be called a peon? Plead -To beg for something by showing emotion(kyle) my friend pleaded my mom if he can come with me to to six flags(kyle) Pride - I have pride in my self because I am going to pass summer school. (Imanol) Reinforce - I need reinforcements with my binder because the binder is breaking. (Imanol) Remorse - I had to be remorseful in school because i failed science class because I did not pay attention in class.(Imanol) Regardless - I went to run 10 miles regaRdlees it was 100 dregrres.(Imanol) Resist - I resisted to do my homework because the homework was hard to do.(Imanol) Sacrifice - my mother sacrifice's for me by going to school and working for me also my brothers and me........ i love her for sacrificing for me. (Millenia) Self-Centered - sometimes i can be self-centered when i go out with my friends because somethimes my brothers want to come and i say NO another time. (Millenia) My cousin is self-centered because he does not want to share is money with other people. (Imanol) Sophisticated - Someone with lots of experiense of doing something(kyle)i am sophisticated in playing foot ball(kyle) Stumble - in the mornings i stumble because i never want to wake up so early in the morning so i stumble and put on my clothes slowly! (Millenia) Timid - i am timid when it is the first day of school and i am New in the school ,also when i dont know no one in the school. (Millenia) Traitor - my cousin is a traitor because she told the hole school her friends secret. (Melvin) Vitamin - i think it is good so you can eat,drink swallow vitamin because i can help you with your health and also for your body if you are a girl it is way good for you !!! (Millenia)